Lives Transformed
by Mrs.Zutara319
Summary: After the eclipse, the Gaang must do what ever it takes to defeat Fire Lord Ozai before the comet arrives. When old 'friends' reappear will it make thing easier of start o mini war within the war.
1. Unexpected Guests

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED GUEST

This is setting after Avatar: The Last Air bender Day of The Black Sun the gang concludes as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Haru and a special guess wait and see who it is MUH HAHAHAHAHA. They are currently around the campfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing at all :-(

* * *

"So Stretch what made you comes on to the good side?" asks the Blind Bandit

"Well I was sick and tired of Azula trying to boss me around. It reminded me of my times back at home. You know I have six others sister that look exactly like me, and I was treated like a piece in a set. So, that's what I didn't like Azula treating me like a minion other than her friends helping her get what she wants," she answered whole-heartedly

"Wait, why would Azula treat you like that? You're her friend not a soldier in the army," Stated Suki.

"Well I know you've been locked up and haven't really seen much action. Sorry 'bout that by the way. (Suki nods ok) But that's kind of Azula's thing taking control and bossing people around," She says.

"Well, then why did you join her?" Asks Katara

While this girl is being thrown question after question she fails to see a drooling Haru fawning over her.

"Because she is very intimidating," Said the girl looking timid.

"Sorry to interrupt Ty Lee but, hey you guys I think I've realized something interesting," says Aang

"WHAT!" They all say in unison.

"Maybe that's why Zuko went to her side. Maybe she threatened him or he was scared of her or just gaining her trust to get her battle plans?" says Aang brightly.

"No, no, no, don't you go defending him," say Sokka

"Yeah Aang for once I agree with Sokka. If that's what he was really up why wouldn't he just tell us?" Asks Katara

"Maybe he did it so it looked real because if he told us we might have acted differently, maybe he wanted us to react normally to make it look, you know, real?" he says questionable.

"Even if that is the reason, why the hell are you sticking up for Zuko all of a sudden?" Katara asks still mad about what happened in the catacombs "After all he is the guys who chased you all around the world and tried to kill you and us numerous times just to give you up to his heartless bastard of a father Fire Lord Ozai. I mean, he even betrayed his own uncle to join Azula."

"Yeah Twinkle Toes Iroh is the nicest and sincerest guy you'd ever meet. How can anyone hurt him like that?" Toph says remembering the time she was apart from the gang and Iroh gave her great advice. "The way he was talking about Zuko I could tell he really cares for him." She frowns "It must have really hurt him what Zuko did."

"Yeah now back to Katara's previous question," Haru joins in "Why are you suddenly protecting Zuko?"

"Well I believe he has some good to him" (Sokka scoffs) "I mean, well, Katara and Sokka I should've told you this a long time ago but-

He was cut off when a black clad masked figure ran through their camp. Chasing him was at least seven Fire Nation soldiers. Aang quickly hid himself underground.

"Freeze everyone" shouted a soldier.

They all stopped where they were, even the masked figure.

"What we didn't do anything wrong" says Sokka

"No it's not you we're after," then he points to the figure "It's him we want." he states menacingly.

Aang peeks up from his hiding spot to look at who they are pointing at. He comes to realize that is the Blue Spirit. He gasps quietly.

_Why would Zuko be on the run from the Fire Nation? Isn't he on Azula's side? And why is he dressed as the Blue spirit? Why-_

"Why do you want him?" Sokka asked interrupting Aang's thoughts. "He's just a guy with a Halloween mask on running around in his tights. His mother will probably come looking for him any minute now."

"Haven't you ever heard of him?" a different soldier asked "He's the Blue spirit, trader to the Fire Nation."

"I'd be a trader to if I lived in the Fire Nation" Haru said teething

"Why are we sitting here talking to commoners like their pals?" the leader asked "GET THEM"

They let out a lash of fire on the teens. Katara blocks it using a giant ice shield. Each of them had a solder to themselves, not counting Aang. Toph puts her guy in between a rock and a hard place: another rock. Sokka knocks one out with his boomerang. Haru sunk his guy's feet into the dirt causing him to place his hands on the ground which Haru sunk in as well. Katara freezes one to a tree. Ty Lee rendered her solider helpless by attacking his pressure points making his limbs limp (a/n- tongue twister lol) Suki takes one down with her fan kung fu. Finally the Blue Spirit attacks his soldier but this one is the leader and a little smarter. The Blue Spirit aims a punch but misses, losses his balance and falls to the ground. Seeing his chance of escape he takes it knowing he can't take down all of the teens by himself. He decides to get one more attack in. he sends a fireball hurling to an unsuspecting Katara.

"KATARA LOOK OUT!" Sokka yells.

Katara turns around to face the fireball coming at her and-

The Blue Spirit uses his broadswords to redirect the fire to the Fire Nation leader's heart causing him to fall to the ground.

"T-t-th-thanks" Katara says looking into the mask in awe.

The Blue Spirit nods in response.

Aang reappears from the ground and walks over to where the Blue Spirit and Katara are standing.

"Hey old buddy old pal" he says patting him on the back. Zuko frowns under his mask.

"You two know each other?" Ty Lee asks walking over with the rest of the gaang.

"Yeah you can say that. Blue Spirit over here rescued me from Zhao when Sokka and Katara were sick" Aang answers.

"So that's what took you so long" Katara said regaining composure "You went of getting captured by Zhao while me and Sokka were on our death beds talking like we had a barrel of cactus juice for breakfast"

"Sorry" Aang said quietly with a grin plastered on his face "But you should have seen the looks on your faces when you realized you were sucking on frogs" Aang holds his ribs laughing like a mad man.

"Ewwwww Sokka, frogs? Don't you ever kiss me again," Suki said disgusted

"Awwww come on Suki, just a little smooch?" he begged

"Okay ewww can we get back to the hand at matter Snoozles and Fan girl?" Toph says

"Yeah Toph"s right" says Katara "What are we going to do about our guest" she says pointing to the Blue Spirit.

"I say we let him stay" Ty Lee suggests "He's mysterious in a cute way" she says winking at him.

Little does she know the person behind the mask is disgusted by the thought and is making a face to prove it.

"Yea if he wants to stay" say Aang. He then turn and face the masked figure "Do you want to stay?" he asks with hope in his eyes. Zuko sees this and reluctantly nods 'yes'

"Good, I mean if he's running from the fire nation how bad can he be?" Haru asks.

Little does _he_ know that his statement is completely false and Aang and Zuko think the same thing.

_Bad, very bad indeed._

* * *

So how do you guys like the first chappie? let me know this is my first fanfic so give me constructive critcism if needed kay

Duces


	2. Icey Hot!

**

* * *

******

CHAPTER 2: ICEY HOT!!

Hey peoples this is the second chapter. how did you like the first one. thanks for they peolpe who read it this is my first fanfic so i was kind of worried no one would read it. Well imma stop talkin here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Over the next couple of day nothing really happened. Suki and Sokka make out every second of the day. Haru continues to drools over Ty Lee while she blindly notices. The Blue Spirit pretty much keeps to himself and helps when needed. Aang practices his earth and water bending, more so his earth with his teacher. Toph just messes with everyone, especially a certain air nomad. Katara who has a low tolerance for boredom decides to do something.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go bathe and practice my bending at the river okay," she said to anyone who cared. Nobody. Well Sokka does care a little bit, he waved her off, and that counts kind of. No, not really.

Katara walked to the river. She takes of her Water Tribe robe only to be left in her undergarments. She took a quick bath then began to practice her bending. The move she was working on now, she is practically walking on water! Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the woods. Whatever it was shocked her and she lost her concentration and fell in the water! She was so shocked the realization that she was caused her to start and panic! (Kind of ironic for a water bender to drown huh?) Katara continued to panic in the water (bad move) and the next thing she knew there was all darkness.

The first sight Katara was greeted with was a mask, then lips, then a body. After a minute reality hit her:_ 'I drowned, I, a water bending master drowned in my own element. Wait, why the Blue Spirit here? Wait, did he save me? Well that would __explain why only his lips are uncovered._ She laughed. _My first kiss was with a complete stranger while I was unconscious. Great.' _

Katara laughs again causing suspicion to elude her savior.

"What's so funny?" she hears a husky whisper ask.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something," she said sitting up "You know this would be the second time you saved my life. I guess I should thank you, huh?"

"That would be appropriate," he says moving closer.

'_I've heard that voice before. Where have I heard that voice before?'_ Katara thought moving closer to him. "So what do you think the appropriate 'Thank You' would be?" she asks playfully.

"A handshake, a hug, something along those lines," he said. They were now shoulder to shoulder.

"Or how about a kiss?" she suggests "Since you know you kinda already did against my will."

"Hey you were dying" He says in his defense "But no I'd didn't try to hurry get you out the water, and try to revive your dying body.I wanted to give you a big smoocheroo first instead. You know what next time I'll ask before I-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips.

(Zuko's/Blue Spirit's POV)

Her lips were so soft. She tasted like salt water. It was weird but nice also. I feel like I'm drowning and drinking a cool glass of water at the same time. It's so… so… he can't find the word for it so… Refreshing that's it. Cool and refreshing. I just want to stay here all eternity with her cool thirst quenching lips.

(Katara's POV)

I can't believe I'm doing this. My first and second kiss is with a complete stranger. Well not a complete stranger I've heard his voice somewhere before. I know I've heard his voice before. Oh my La his lips are so warm. I feel like my insides are on fire. His hot steaming kiss is driving me insane.

(Normal POV)

They were so into the kiss they didn't realize they were now on the ground. Zuko quickly realized this and he also noticed Katara was on top. He corrected this by rolling over but, he rolled too much and they fell in the water. As soon as they emerged from the cold surface they realized what they were just doing. Katara blushes and gets out the water, Zuko follows. Neither of them seeing the mask floating in the river.

"Well that was- oh" she says as a pair of arms snake around her waist. He then started kissing her neck and talking to her.

"What (kiss) was (kiss) it (kiss) you (kiss) was (kiss) saying (kiss)" he asked seductively.

"I was … um… I… saying… uh… um… oohhh" Katara said trying to form a coherent sentence but failing. Seeing she can't she turned around to kiss him again and-

"ZUKO YOU FIRE NATION SCUM BAG" she yelled and froze him to a tree.

Back at camp everyone heard her yell and went to see what was up.

Aang got there first.

"Katara what's- oh no" Aang said upon seeing the situation.

Everyone else arrived shortly after that.

"Zuko, what are you doing here u evil son of a-"

"Hey Sparky what up" says Toph interrupting Sokka's outburst.

"Nothing just, you know, hanging around" he answered.

"Zuko nice to see you again," says Ty Lee.

"You too Ty Lee. How's Mai?" he asked

"Oh you know she's boring and glum. Pretty much her usual self" Ty Lee answers.

"Enough with the small talk" Katara says furiously "Why are you here and dressed up as the Blue Spirit?" she asks.

"Well I'd love to explain if please unfreeze me," Zuko says.

"You are in no place to negotiate you bastard," says Katara.

"You know what you are absolutely right" he says then breathes fire to melt the ice.

Katara was preparing to freeze him back when-

"KATARA STOP!" shouts Aang.

"What you're taking up for him again?" she asks outraged.

'_Again?' _Zuko thought '_He stood up for me before? Why?'_

"Guys, I think I owe you an explanation" Aang said hanging his head low.

* * *

there you go the 2nd chapter i hope you like i see i got some hits so please motivate me can i atleast get 3 reviews thanks

Duces

* * *


	3. Thrills and Chills

Thanks you guys for the great reviews i really appriciate it. Next chapter I'm giving out shout out for reviews so if you like this chap review.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THRILLS AND CHILLS**

Katara woke up with a yell. She suddenly realized that it was all a dream. Cold sweat ran down her forehead. She looked around everyone was sound asleep. She decided to go for a walk. After walking for about ten minutes she found herself at a river. She went to the shore and sat on a nearby stone and thought.

'_Wow, what a weird dream.'_

'_That wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare if you ask me.'_

'_Well it wasn't all that bad. Kissing the Blue Spirit was kind of nice.'_

'_But it wasn't really the Blue Spirit, it was Prince Zuko.'_

'_Well, it was still nice.'_

'_So you like kissing Prince Zuko?'_

'_Ewww no it's just that when I didn't know it was him it was nice.'_

'_But know that you know it was him is it still nice?'_

'_Well… umm… uh'_

'_Aha you like Prince Zuko don't you'_

'_No it's just that…'_

'_That you liked kissing him that's all right?'_

'_Well…'_

'_Do you know if Aang and Sokka found out they would-'_

'_I know, I know it's wrong.'_

'_It's not just wrong it's forbidden.'_

'_I know'_

'_It's deceitful.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Plus it's just downright mean and selfish.'_

"I KNOW!" Katara yelled not knowing she said it out loud.

"Oh what is it that you know?" she heard a husky male voice ask. She turned to see the Blue Spirit walking towards her.

"I know this is the first time I've ever heard you talk!" she said shocked.

"Oh really, I talk all the time, I just had nothing to say to you," he says taking a seat next to her. He doesn't know why but it scared him how easily he could disguise his voice to sound so, it's kind of weird for him to think it but, sexy.

Katara also noticed how sexy and seductive his voice was sounding. "Do you always talk like this?"

"Like what?" he asked completely aware of what she means.

"You know so…" she started trying to find the right words "so… mature" she says while mentally slapping herself.

He almost laughed at her frustration "Well, considering I'm 17 and going through changes-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, too much information" she said holding up her hands.

He laughs lightly "Well, you asked. Anyway-" he said trying to spare her by changing the subject. "What has you up at this hour of the night?"

"I had a bad dream" '_It wasn't all that bad'_ she blushed "So I just came here to think," she said gazing out unto the ocean hoping he doesn't notice her blush.

"Well, by the way you're blushing I would say it wasn't all that bad." She blushes more "Do you wanna talk about?" he offered.

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing but-"she stretched out her legs in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. "- what the heck."

"So it started off as a regular boring day. So I decided to go to the river and bathe and bend. I took of my clothes and-"

"Wow, I already like where this is going"

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "I took off my clothed and bathed, and then I started practicing my bending. I was doing this move where I was walking on water. Then I heard a noise, lost my concentration and fell into the water. The shock caused me to panic in the water and drown"

"Kind of ironic a master waterbender drowns in her element isn't it?" he says.

"Yeah, it's about as ironic as a firebender getting burned." That statement made him flinch slightly. She doesn't know what possessed her to say that but after that statement was made it caused her to think about a certain firebender and his scar.

'_I wonder how he got it. Would he have let me heal it back in Ba Sing Se? Who gave it to him? How would he look without it? Hmm, come to think about it he looks better with his scar. It makes him look mysterious, dangerous, and sexy. Whoa, did I just say Prince Zuko was sexy? What is wrong with me?_

She stops her train of thoughts to remember her guest who was in a trance of his own.

'_Why did she say that? Was she thinking about me when she said it? No she couldn't have_ _been. A fine master waterbender such as her, not to mention cute, wouldn't be thing about me, would she? _

He came back to earth to find the person, who his current thoughts were on, staring at him. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out there."

"Its okay" she said as she offered a smile.

"So finish telling me about your dream," he said not really caring less about the dream and more so her perfect smile.

"Oh, yes, where was I? Oh yeah. I was drowning and I passed out. Only to be awakening to met a pair of lips. Then it all clicked in my head. I drowned and he saved me."

"Who?" he asked.

"So then I asked what did he think the appropriate 'Thank You' would be," she continued ignoring his question. "He said a hug and I was playing and said a kiss" her cheeks had a hint of pink to them.

"Who?" he asked again.

"So I kissed him and we fell into the water. When we resurfaced we got out of the water. I had my back turned and he started talking to me while kissing my neck." She absently mindedly trailed her fingers up and down her neck stroking it. He noticed this and was licking his lips from under the mask.

"And then I turned around and saw who it was," she stopped stroking her neck, looked down and sighed "It was Prince Zuko."

"Oh," was all he could manage to say. "Well how didn't you know it was him before?" he asked a little confused.

"No, he was umm kind of wearing a mask."

"A mask?"

"Your mask."

"Oh."

"Yeah after that I kind of froze him to a tree. I don't know why but kissing him felt… nice." She said with a small smile not knowing the person beneath the mask is smiling too.

"Would you do it again if you knew it was him from the beginning?" silently hoping for a 'yes'.

"Strangely yeah I would. I don't know why but the thought of kissing the enemy excites me," blushing again.

"Excites you? Like makes you horny exciting?" he asked

"No you perv," she playfully punched him "I mean, I don't know it's like forbidden that's what makes me want it more"

"So you want Prince Zuko?"

"No … well I mean-"

"So you want his body and kisses"

"Well umm"

"Oh now I get it," he says.

"You do?" she looks at him wide eye.

"Yeah you might like Prince Zuko but, you like the thrill more."

She looked confused "What thrill?"

He suddenly leaned in lifted the mask from his lips and kissed her. At first Katara sat there in utter shock but then got over it and relaxed into the kiss. After a moment of kissing it was his turn to be shocked when she stuck _her_ tongue in_ his _mouth. Not that he objected it or anything it just caught him off guard. While their tongues explored each other's mouths their hands were doing the same. Katara was feeling on chest and was surprised how built he was. He was doing the same as her feeling on her chest slowly massaging her breasts causing her to moan. He smirked in satisfaction and shortly after that ended the kiss making Katara whimpering at the loss.

"That thrill," he said panting. She smiled and him brightly then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"This is a dream isn't it," holding her head down.

"No this is the realest thing you'll ever feel." He said tilting her chin to make her face him. "And if it was a dream, I guess it's safe to say you have some very erotic dreams."

"So I don't have to worry about you mask falling off to reveal Prince Zuko?" she questioned. When he just gave a light chuckle she moved on.

"And even if this isn't a dream I don't know you! I just made out with a complete stranger." She said pulling out of his touch even though it felt nice.

She was frowning until he started tickling her under her chin. "Now there's that beautiful smile I love to see," he said gazing at her.

She recovered and looked at him seriously. "No I'm being serious now. I don't know you or anything about you and I just made out with you." She said pointing at him.

He took the hand that she was pointing to him with and kissed the back of her hand lovingly. "Katara trust me, you know who I am and you know a lot about me." He said honestly.

"Then what's with the secrecy and the mask? Why can't you just tell me who you are?" she said taking a step back.

"Katara right now I'm not even really sure who I am." He frowned then smiled "But I will tell you this in time. You will know who I am when I find out for myself."

"Wow that was very deep but okay I'll wait until you can find yourself first."

He walked towards her and gave her a hug and whispered a soft "Thank you" in her ears.

"Okay let's go back to camp" he suggested. He started walking but looked back at Katara who was still rooted in place. He then went over to her and planted a kiss square on her lips, grabbed her hand and said "Let's go."

While walking Katara put a hand to her lips thinking of the kiss. That kiss didn't give her the same feeling the first one did. Instead of being breath taking it just sent chills down her back.

* * *

Sorry for yall who wanted it to be real but i have to build the Blue Spirit/Katara relationship. but now i have writer's block if you have any ideas let me know ok thankd

Duces


	4. Inner Turmoil

sorry about this i didnt know what else to write its kinda like a writer's block but excuse this one it has some fould language in it.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: INNER TURMOIL**

The next day Zuko awoke with a smile on his face. After remembering what took place last night, he tried to make sure it happened again.

'_Why do you even want that water bending wench.'_

'_She's not a wench!'_

'_Don't tell me you actually like that filthy Water Tribe peasant?'_

'_She's not a peasant!'_

'_Oh I get it you care for her right'._

'…'

'_You are a disgrace. No wonder your father banished you. You are falling for the enemy.'_

'_No I am not falling for her I just enjoy being with her is all.'_

'_Oh you enjoy being with her is it. Well she's not going to enjoy being with you when she finds out who you are.'_

'_What do you mean when she finds out who I am? She knows who I am.'_

'_No she knows you as the Blue Spirit not as Zuko prince to the Fire Nation.'_

'_She knows him too.'_

'_But what she doesn't know is he is the one she was making out with last night.'_

'_But I told her as soon as I find myself I will let her know who I am.'_

'_You actually said that crap and meant it too? You are worse than I thought. You're going soft.'_

'_I'm not going soft, I'm just being nice.'_

'_Being nice is weak. There is no honor in being nice.'_

'_So what should I do then since you're the all knowing?'_

'_Well what I'm suggesting is you this little crush she haves on you to your advantag.e'_

'_No that is just like what happened in Ba Sing Sei. She trusted me and I betrayed her. No I will not do it again.'_

'_You must do it if you ever want your father's love again. If you ever want your country, your throne, your honor you have to.'_

'_I don't know it just doesn't feel right. I mean if she ever find out it's me she'll-'_

'_She'll do what freeze you to a tree. Come on Zuko you know you could take if worse can to worse.'_

'_But I don't want to fight her I want to care for her. Hold her be there to comfort her when she cries...' _

'_You are so pathetic. How in Agni do you expect things to go back to normal if you got your head in the clouds.'_

'_I don't have my head in the clouds I'm just saying I'm starting to see things clearly now.'_

'_Well tell me this Prince Zuko, how are you going to see clearly if you father burns your other eye. It's bound to happen if you betray your whole nation for a peasant.'_

'_If my father loves him like I think he does he wouldn't do that to me, EVER!'_

'_He didn't before so what is stopping him from doing it again?'_

'_Fine then if my father is willing to do that then what's the point of me even joining him again.'_

'_Zuko it's not like he wants to do it you give him no choice.'_

'_He has a choice choose his country over his son.'_

'_He's doing this for your well being can't you see that. He is trying to make a great life for you and your family.'_

'_Oh yeah like made a better life for my uncle or how about my mother I bet she is living great huh?_

'_He is just trying to rid the world of those traitors.'_

'_She was not a traitor SHE WAS MY MOTHER AND I LOVED HER!'_

'_See there you go again with those weak feelings like love. Love isn't going to end this war and love isn't going re store order and balance to this world.'_

'_Oh and rage and destruction will. How will that restore balance?'_

'_Easy everyone will bow down to Fire Lord Ozai and do as he says to make the world right again. And just think soon enough those people will be bowing down to you to as Fire Lord Zuko.'_

'_That does have a nice ring to it.'_

'_I know it does so, are you going to do what it take to get that title?'_

'_I sure will.'_

'_So how are you going to do it? Sneak attack or trust and crush, or even better kill them all in their sleep?'_

'_Nope, my idea is even better.'_

'_Ooooo what is tell me'._

'_I've come to my decision and I've decided to join the Avatar and teach him firebending.'_

'_WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOUR FATHER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!'_

'_If he takes my head the Avatar will take his in return.' _

'_What makes you so sure the Avatar will accept you?'_

'_Two reasons: one he needs a firebending teacher and two he has a forgiving heart.'_

'_Opposed to you who has no heart at all?'_

'_If I didn't have a heart I wouldn't be helping Kata- the Avatar.'_

'_I get it your doing this for the girl aren't you?'_

'_No I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do.'_

'_Oh so helping the Avatar destroy your father, the man you helped give you life, the man who raised you, the man who-_

'_-burned half of my fucking face off!'_

'_He did it out of love.'_

'_What the hell do you mean he did it out of love? That bastard made my life hell while my bitch of a sister sat and watched with a smile.'_

'_But beneath all that they love you Zuko and they want you home.'_

'_If he wants me back so badly then he would say the hell with the Avatar and let me come home with open arms.'_

'_If he could he would but he has to teach you a lesson. If he just let you go people would look at him and think he's weak. The Fire Nation doesn't need that, especially now with the war.'_

'_The war that we started and if the Fire Nation doesn't know the difference between compassion and weakness they don't deserve to have me on their side.'_

'_No, what you don't get is that compassion is a weakness. You need to learn the difference between that first Prince Zuko.'_

'_Don't call me that. I am no longer a Prince to that damned nation.'_

'_Well what are you Prince of now them. It's your birthright and you know it.'_

'_Fine I accept the fact that I'm Prince of the Fire Nation. But I will defeat my father and become Fire Lord with the Avatar's help.'_

'_But-'_

'_No my decision is final. I will teach the Avatar firebending and help him take down my father.'_

'_Zuko no you can always change your mind.'_

'_No I'm not going to, it's what is best.'_

'_Best for whom?'_

'_For the world.'_

'_For the world or for yourself?'_

'_I've been thinking about myself for three years now. It's time to stop being selfish. I'm going to end this war if it kills me.'_

'_It just might'_

And that was the end to Zuko's inner battle. He looked around to see who else was up. Sokka was sprawled out snoring loudly. Suki was sleeping soundlessly beside him. Ty Lee was sleeping in some odd position with Haru next to her. Finally he let him eyes drift over to Katara's sleeping form.

'_She looks so sweet and innocent when she's asleep'_

After he stopped thinking about Katara he realized something. '_Where's Aang and Toph?'_

* * *

well that was that i kinda need help with this one but it's going to be funny

i'm just a lil lazy to build the Blue Spirit/Katara relation ship but there will be at least one full chapter about it ok

so i need some motivation can i get at least 5 reviews to continue kay

Duces


End file.
